


Okay, Okay

by Not_An_Author



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Combat Injury, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Why Do I Make These Characters Suffer, my children, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author/pseuds/Not_An_Author
Summary: "When the world finally snapped back into focus, the first thing Naoto felt was searing pain in her back."For the prompt: “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”





	Okay, Okay

When the world finally snapped back into focus, the first thing Naoto felt was searing pain in her back. She heard a loud, shrill scream somewhere far off from where she was and felt something sharp digging into her arms, hard enough to draw blood. There was a lot of blood, not just on her arms, but on her legs, on the ground, and she could feel some on her neck. By the time the screaming stopped, she had realised that she had been the one screaming and that the sharp things digging into her arms were her nails. She stared at the ground in front of her, horrified, and felt her body become wracked by loud, heavy sobs.

"Whoa--hey, it's alright, I've got you." Strong, sturdy arms lifted her up from behind. "Don't worry Naoto, I've got you." Finally upright, she tried to peel the arms away - too tight - but they relaxed on their own. Her sobs continued to shake her body, rattling her arms and legs, but the boy behind her held her firm. "Shh," he said, "you're safe." One of Kanji's hands ran gently through her hair. "I won't let you go."

"I-I... I," Naoto sobbed, "Kanji! Please, it hurts!"

"I know, I know," he said, "Yukiko'll be here any second. Don't worry, it'll stop hurting soon. It's gonna be okay, I promise." His head curled down closer to hers. "I promise it'll be okay." That sharp back pain was throbbing, driving her mad. "Shit, Naoto," Kanji said, "what happened to you? This is a lot of blood!"

At first, she couldn't think of the words, and then they all flooded back to her all of a sudden.  _ There was a  _ "Shadow."  _ It had a big sword and it  _ "Swung."  _ She _ "Dodged."  _ It swung _ "Again."  _ That second hit sliced right against her  _ "Back."  _ She panicked, and casted _ "Mudoon."  _ The shadow was _ "Dead."  _ It still hurt like hell. The next thing she knew, she was crumpled up on the  _ "Ground."

"Okay," Kanji said, "yikes. That doesn't sound good at all. That's pretty fucking bad. God, I hope Yukiko-senpai gets here soon. That'd be great. Excellent. Wonderful. A hell of a lot better than what's going on right now." But that just made Naoto feel more terrified. She was still sobbing, shaking, louder and more violently than before. "Oh, shit,” he muttered. “That ain’t helping.” He took a few steady, deep breaths. “Don't worry!” he said loudly, confidently. “Yukiko-senpai will get here soon, I promise! It'll stop hurting in just a minute." He gently ran his hands through her hair and down her arm, trying to soothe her worries. "Just hold on for me, I promise it'll be okay, okay?"

Naoto finally felt able to breathe and speak somewhat clearly. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. Okay." She settled in against his chest, still aching, but knowing it would be better soon.

"You scare the shit out of me, you know that, right?"

Naoto looked at his arms. "You say that a lot."

Kanji laughed, free and yet nervous. "Okay, okay, no need to snark at me, Bug."

Naoto smiled wearily. "Okay, Bun, okay." She took his hand weakly. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like I'd been having trouble writing fic lately, so decided to try writing a little 500-word drabble. I'm not sure who posted the prompt yet because I found it in an image on Google, so I'll try looking when I get home.


End file.
